Licor irlandés
by Sakhory
Summary: Francia tenía alguna que otra expectativa con respecto a esa noche, pero no todo sale como uno lo planea al principio. Pero después de todo, hay cosas que no le importan, mientras esté con Irlanda a su lado. Por más que éste ya esté inconsciente debido a la borrachera. One-shot. Francia/Irlanda. Crack.


Sólo vengo a contribuir con un poco de material para una pareja… bueno, para una pareja no muy normal xD Espero que les guste~.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes. No hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Advertencias: Yaoi, Uso de nombres humanos. OC de Irlanda. Pareja crack.

.

**F**rancia sonrió de forma atrevida (y pervertida) mientras observaba al irlandés, que estaba más ruborizado que Alemania en una situación comprometedora con Italia. El francés sabía que ponía al otro bastante nervioso, pero no le disgustaba; al contrario.

—_Mon amour_—lo llamó, y Cian lo observó, nervioso. Irlanda había intentado beber un poco del licor irlandés que estaba compartiendo con Francis, pero tenía miedo de tirarlo encima en algún acto de torpeza por tener la mirada del francés posada en él—Es delicioso.

—…Ah. Muchas gracias—contestó el de cabello naranja, ruborizado.

—A ti~.

El silencio volvió a reinar, mientras Francia degustaba la bebida. Para él, su vino siempre sería lo mejor de todo, pero el sabor de ese licor era una fiesta para su paladar. Ensanchó la sonrisa al pensar en que podría haber algo mejor para degustar en esa habitación.

Irlanda, por su parte, intentaba controlar sus nervios. Solía bastante espontáneo y seguro de sí mismo, pero había situaciones con el galo, en las cuáles simplemente no sabía qué hacer. No se le ocurría de que hablarle. Y tampoco quería romper el silencio, porque no era del todo desagradable.

Pero la constante mirada azul cielo y la expresión divertida del rostro del rubio lo hacía alterarse bastante.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó el francés— ¿Te encuentras bien?

"_Mejor que nunca_" hubiera contestado Irlanda. Pero se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces por qué tanto silencio? —Continuó indagando el galo—Sueles hablar muchísimo más…

—Simplemente no ha sucedido nada interesante—contestó rápidamente el irlandés. Aunque era mentira. Había intentado dar con un _leprechaum_, pero se escapó rápidamente, aunque en su lugar se encontró una tienda donde vendían camisetas de _U2_ a precios muy bajos. Luego en el bar se cruzó con unos mafiosos rusos que decían haber vuelto de un par de negocios con la mafia china, y no pudo evitar pensar en China y Rusia implicados en eso. Y luego estaba la mujer que decía haber encontrado un conejo multicolor en alguna parte de Australia…

— ¿De verdad? A ti siempre te sucede algo interesante… —Francia hizo una pausa—Aunque no me sorprende. A las personas interesantes les suelen suceder cosas interesantes.

— ¿En serio soy interesante para ti? —preguntó Irlanda, asombrado.

—A éstas alturas deberías saberlo, _mon amour_—el rubio se sujetó el puente de la nariz.

—…Nunca me lo habías dicho—musitó con un hilo de voz.

Francia se cacheteó mentalmente. Eso estaba muy mal de su parte. ¿Cómo se había olvidado de una de sus principales frases conquistadoras? ¡Y especialmente con el irlandés! Era algo así como, su mejor conquista, tan buena que no sentía la necesidad de conquistar a cualquier otro individuo. Por más que la chica del correo pareciera una modelo.

—Bueno, ahora lo sabes—dijo el francés. Bebió otro trago de su bebida. Luego se percató de que Irlanda ya iba terminando su segundo vaso, tal vez a causa de los nervios. No pudo evitar sonreír. Seguramente el irlandés se relajara en el correr de la noche, y las cosas fueran más fáciles para ambos.

.

—_Frrrancia~_—dijo Irlanda, como si le costara expresarse correctamente. De hecho, le estaba costando, a causa de que se había bebido todo el licor él solito, apenas dejándole un poco al francés.

—_Mon amour?_ —el galo le prestó su atención.

—Eres, _hip_, un peludo.

— ¡Qué horror! ¡Eres peor que tu hermano! —Francia sintió ganas de morder un pañuelo para desahogar su dolor.

—Pero, _hip_, me gustas.

—Eso ya lo sabía. Pero tampoco esperes que te perdone lo anterior sólo por decir eso.

—Estás más bueno… _másh_ bueno que…—Irlanda hizo una pausa, con el ceño fruncido, como pensando las palabras exactas que debía decir—Que una cerveza una noche de, _hip, veraaano_.

—Supongo que eso significa mucho viniendo de ti.

—Supones bien~. Y quiero una… cerveza.

—No deberías.

—_Dámelaaa_—berreó.

— ¡No seré yo quien te emborrache! —protestó.

—Entonces dame otra cosa.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó el francés, alzando una ceja.

—… ¿Whisky?

—No. Además, no tienes.

—Pero le pides a mi hermano…

— ¡Tu hermano me mataría!

—Es verdad. No me quiero _quedaaar_ sin ti, _hip, Francia-is_—dijo Cian, finalizando con una extraña combinación entre "_Francia_" y "_Francis_".

—_Pardon_. No podría perdonarme el permitirle eso a una criatura tan tierna como tú…

—_Puf_, haz hecho cosas mucho más pervertidas sin que te importe…

— Eran situaciones _especiales_. Y no estabas borracho. O al menos no tanto como ahora—hizo una mueca.

—Tienes que darme algo…—insistió el irlandés. Francis se alarmó. ¿Acaso había olvidado alguna fecha importante? No, él tenía muy buena memoria para las fechas, por más triviales que fueran los acontecimientos.

—No tengo nada que darte—confesó el francés, rindiéndose.

—Mentira. ¡Sí lo tienes! _Hip_.

Por más que lo pensara y pensara, al rubio no se le ocurría nada. Hasta que Irlanda solito le dio la respuesta.

—Quiero un beso tuyo.

.

Era tan fácil que a Francia no se le había ocurrido. Sonrió contra los labios del irlandés, quién lo besaba de una forma bastante torpe. En otra situación, él hubiera tomado las riendas, pero era divertido ver los intentos del otro para besarlo de forma firme y segura.

—_Fgancia…_—murmuró Irlanda, apartándose un poco del más alto—Tócame.

El francés creyó que sufriría una hemorragia nasal. Por primera vez, fue él quien se sonrojó ante eso. Quién hubiera dicho que una sola palabra tendría ese efecto.

— ¿Q-qué? —tartamudeó. Luego se dio cuenta de que era el País del Amor, por lo que no debería sentirse sorprendido ante eso—Bueno, _mon amour_, si es eso lo que quieres…

Francis coló sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Cian, besando el cuello del más bajo. Acarició la suave piel, cumpliendo los deseos del pelirrojo. Sin duda, el otro lo estaba disfrutando bastante. Pocas veces Irlanda había estado tan relajado, descansando todo su peso encima del francés, mientras respiraba profundamente.

El galo se alarmó. ¿Dónde estaba la típica y habitual respiración entrecortada mezclada con gemidos?

Sintió ganas de zarandear al irlandés y luego morder un pañuelo al darse cuenta de que éste había caído dormido. Tampoco podía hacer demasiado. Había bebido demasiado alcohol.

Francia apartó al menor de encima suyo, dejándolo caer en el sofá. Luego se sentó a su lado, intentando asimilar los hechos. No había sido una noche tan especial como había imaginado al principio.

Irlanda se removió un poco, intentando acomodarse mejor. Terminó apoyando la cabeza sobre las rodillas de Francis. Éste último suspiró. Por más que su noche se hubiera frustrado un poco, tampoco podía enojarse con el pelirrojo.

Pasó distraídamente una mano por los cabellos anaranjados de la otra nación. ¿Cómo enojarse, si se veía tan endiabladamente tierno durmiendo? Además, no estaba todo perdido. Siempre podría intentarlo al día siguiente.

Sonrió ante esa perspectiva, mientras se servía lo poco que quedaba de licor. Nunca lo habían hecho después de que el irlandés se emborrachara…

**Fin~. **

.

Fin o algo así xD. Me siento un poco mal por el final lol. Perdón, pero tenía que hacerlo. De todas formas, espero que lo hayan disfrutado (: Es poquito, pero es algo~.


End file.
